Robin's Mask
by faya27
Summary: When Robin was little, he was cursed to have emerald eyes. The only way he could get rid of them is to find true love with a girl who's born with emerald eyes. RS


Ch.1

Robin is in his room, looking at himself in the mirror with his eye mask off. His eyes looked strange because of what happened to him. "If only I obeyed my father, then my eyes would still be blue and not emerald," he said, sadly.

FLASHBACK

"Daddy, what's that thing?" a 4-year-old boy asked his father, pointing to some kind of necklace, which his father is wearing. "It's an emerald diamond necklace that's part of our family heirloom," said Dad. "Sometimes, I wear it on special occasions."  
"Oh, can I wear it, Daddy?" Robin asked. "No, Robin! You might break it! Besides, you won't be careful with it," said Dad, shaking his head no. "Daddy, I'll be careful! Please, I promise!" the little circus boy pleaded. "All right, but I'm counting on you to take care of it," said Dad, gravely. He took his necklace off and put it around Robin's chubby, neck. "Okay," Robin promised. He was taking care of the necklace, but things went into chaos. He was in his tent-room getting ready for his act. The ringmaster called him that it's time for him to perform. Robin, who's still holding the necklace, ran quickly, dropping the necklace so it falls on his dresser. However, it fell into the garbage can! When he finished his act, he discovered that it was gone and searched for it, but no luck!  
He told his dad about it. 'WHY DID YOU LOSE THE NECKLACE! Dad asked, angrily. "I didn't! I left it in my room and when I came back it was gone!" Robin explained. "I TRUSTED YOU! I EXPECTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF IT!" Dad yelled. "Oh, what has happened?" a female voice with a Spanish accent, asked.  
Robin and his dad turned to see a Gypsy woman in the doorway. She had short black hair, black eyes, dressed in a Indian red dress, along with a red shawl.  
"I let my son wear our family necklace and he lost it!" Dad explained, sharply to the Gypsy. "Am I going to get punished?" Robin asked, sadly. "Yes, you will!" Dad said, coldly. "How about I punish him?" the Gypsy woman asked. "How will you do it, Selena?" Dad asked. "Like this," Selena said, as she pointed her fingers at Robin's eyes and ZAP! A bright green flash went into Robin's eyes right before Robin could put his hands over them. "OOOOOOOOWW!" Robin yelled in pain. After the magic went into his eyes, he went to the mirror and screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYES!" Robin cried. His eyes were no longer dark, sapphire blue but shiny jade, emerald. "PLEASE CHANGE THEM BACK! I'M SORRY!" Robin begged. Selena would like to help but can't. "No puedo (I can't) fix it. Only you can fix it," said Selena. "How?" Robin asked. "The only way to get your eyes back to being blue is that in the future, you will find true love with a girl who's born with emerald eyes. If you love her madly and she loves you in return, then the curse will break," Selena explained. Robin started bursting with questions. "When will I meet the girl with emerald eyes? How will I know if I'm in love with her? What if she doesn't love me back?"  
"1. When you are older. 2. Your heart will tell you. 3. then, you're doomed to have emerald eyes for the rest of your life," Selena answered.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah, but what girl has emerald eyes? And who could love a guy like me?" Robin asked, sadly.

Ch.2  
"Man! When's Robin going to come out of his room?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, he's supposed to be playing video games with me!" said Cyborg. "Robin's sad and needs to be alone," Raven said, looking up from her book. Raven, Cy, and Beast Boy are in the living room. Rae's reading a book, while the boys were playing video games. Robin finally comes into the room. "Ah! Robin! Now you're here! Let's play video games!" said Cyborg. "Not now, guys, I'm just going to take a walk," said Robin. Cy and BB begged him to play but Robin still refused. As he was approaching the park, he saw a teenage-girl sitting on the park bench with her head down. Robin wondered why she's looking so sad. He decided to help her so, when he walked toward her, the girl looked up to see who's coming to her. Robin took a look at her and fell in love. She had silky, red ruby hair, creamy-orange skin, wears a purple tank top, skirt and boots, is very thin, and has emerald eyes. The girl looked frightened but Robin told her not to worry. "What's your name?" he asked her. "Starfire," said the girl. "And you?" she asks. "Robin," said Robin. He asked her what's she alone and Starfire tells him that she's from Tameran and is trying to find a new home. Robin asks her if she would like to stay at his Tower and Starfire says yes and thanks him by giving him a hug. They both blushed and went to the Titan Tower.

Ch.3  
Robin took Starfire to the Tower and introduced her to the other Titans. "Hey, guys. This is Starfire. She wants to be a member of the team," he said, smiling really happy. "Starfire, this is Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy." "Hello," said Starfire. "Hey," said Raven. "Yo," said Cyborg. "What's up?" said Beast Boy. "Um, the ceiling's up," said Starfire, confused as she looked up. Robin looked amused at her confusion. "He means, 'how are you,' said Robin. "Oh," said Starfire, understanding. Then, Robin gave her the tour guide. "This is my room, then, this is the room you'll be sleeping in, this Raven's room, Beast Boy's room, Cyborg's room, bathroom, training room where we train to fight against crime, and last but not least the roof," Robin explained as he led Starfire to the roof. "What we do on the roof is we swim in the swimming pool there and play sports and sometimes, watch the stars at nighttime," he explained. "Wow! This place looks wonderful," said Starfire, amazed. She looked up at the stars while Robin smiles at her, sweetly. The two ended up watching the stars together.

Okay, so that's how Robin and Starfire met so, let's go to the part where Starfire asks Robin about his mask.

It was in the afternoon, where Starfire was helping Robin cleaning up his bedroom. "Thanks for helping me clean up my room, Starfire. I couldn't have done it without you," said Robin. "I welcome you, Robin. It was a pleasure to help you clean up your room," said Starfire. As she was dusting inside Robin's closet, she noticed that he had lots of pairs of masks lined up along with his uniforms and gloves, which are hung up. "Robin, may I ask you a question?" Starfire asked Robin. "Sure, Star, anything," said Robin as he finishes making his bed. "Why do you always wear an eye mask?" Starfire asked. Robin's eyes went wide. 'Oh no! I can't tell her about my eyes! But I can't lie to her, either! If I do tell her though, she'll freak out!' he thought to himself. "Um, Starfire...I don't think I can tell you why because I don't think you're ready to know," he said. Starfire frowned. Boy, she thought Robin could trust her. "Starfire, please don't act that way. It's not that I can't trust you. It's just that I don't think you're ready to know because-"  
"Hey, guys! We're back!" Beast Boy said interrupting Beast Boy. "How was your trip to the arcade?" Starfire asked. "Great! I beated 10 guys at the Star Wars game!" said Beast Boy. "Oh yeah! Well I beat 20 guys at a hockey game!" Cyborg bragged. "Please don't brag, you're giving me a headache," said Raven. "But it's a first time we won a game!" BB and Cy whined. "WHO CARES?" said Raven annoyed.

Ch.4 dinnertime

Later at dinnertime, the Teen Titans were all eating scrambled eggs and some leftover pizza from last night's dinner. Robin was having trouble pouring hot sauce on his eggs. He tried to shake it down but nothing happened. Then, he looked inside the opening of the bottle and once he started shaking it, hot sauce came down on his eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed. "Well, don't just sit there, genius! Go to the bathroom and run it with cold water!" said Beast Boy. Robin quickly got up from the table and ran to the bathroom.  
2 minutes later.  
Starfire decided to check on Robin. So she went. "Robin are you okay?" she asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.  
She opened it. "Not now, Star!" said Robin, as he quickly closed the door. 'Oh, Robin! If only I can see your eyes, I will think how beautiful they are,' she thought, sadly.  
Inside the bathroom, Robin finally, finished washing his eyes. "Are my eyes okay, now? Good. Oh, man! I don't know which is worse: not tell Starfire my secret and her thinking I don't trust her, which I REALLY do, or tell Starfire my secret and I lose her!" Robin said to himself. What should he do?

CH.5

Robin came out of the bathroom, and finds Starfire still standing in the hallway with two small, white towels in her hand. "I thought you might use one of them to dry your eyes," said Star fire, as she handed a towel to Robin. "Thanks, Star," said Robin, as he took the towel from her and dried his eyes.  
"Robin, when will you tell me about why you wear your eye mask? I'm just curious," said Starfire. "I don't know when I will tell you, but I'll let you know okay?" said Robin. "Okay," said Starfire. Just then, the alarm went off. "Yo, Robin! Star! Come downstairs! We got trouble!" Cyborg called.  
Robin and Starfire both came downstairs to see what the trouble is." What's the trouble, Cy?" Robin asked. "It's MumboJumbo," said Cyborg. "He's hypnotizing the people with his magic stick at the bank so, he could steal money." "He better not turn me into a bunny again or else I'll be forced to say, 'What's up Doc?' Raven said, deadly serious. Yeah, when MumboJumbo turned her into a bunny, it was not fun since she struggled to defeat him and get turned back into a girl. "Titans GO!" said Robin as he and everybody else went off to defeat MumboJumbo. Robin hopped on his R-cycle, Cyborg went inside his T-car, while, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy (who morphed into a bird) flew.  
When they got there, MumboJumbo was half-done robbing the bank and went when he saw the Teen Titans standing in front of his way, glaring at him. "Okay, Hocus-Pocus, didn't we tell you no more jokes!" Cyborg yelled at him. "Yes, but you DIDN"T say no more pranks!" MumboJumbo said as he sent a bunch of flying saws at Beast Boy. Luckily, Beast Boy got out of the way, turned into a cheetah and ran into him. "Azerath Mentrion Zenthios!" Raven said as she used her powers to stop Mumbo Jumbo from about to send flying bombs at them. Starfire started shooting starbolts at him, and then Mumbo Jumbo grabbed her with a rope and thrust her into the garbage can. "STARFIRE!" Robin cried. "Why you!" he yelled at Mumbo Jumbo as he kicked him in the face. Then, Robin started to throw his birdarangs at Mumbo Jumbo to keep him from hurting Starfire. While Starfire was getting up, she noticed something strange about Robin. His eyes were...GLOWING GREEN! WHAT THE HECK!  
Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy noticed it too! "HOLY CRUD, DUDE! ROBIN'S EYES ARE GLOWING!" Beast Boy screamed. After Robin knocked out Mumbo Jumbo and had the other Titans help him turn Mumbo Jumbo to the police, the Titans asked Robin what was happening. "DUDE! YOUR EYES GLOWED!" Beast Boy yelled. "They what!" Robin asked, shocked. "They glowed!" Cyborg said. "Yeah, n-never s-saw th-that b-before!" Raven stammered. "Robin what happened to your eyes? Why did they glow?" Starfire asked, in a mix of shock and confusion. "I-I don't know," said Robin, confused.

Ch.6  
When Robin got home; he went up to the bathroom, to check his eyes. He looked in the mirror and made an angry face. Nothing happened. Then, he thought of what MumboJumbo did to Starfire and a green, glow appeared on Robin's eyemask. "Oh my gosh! My friends are right! My eyes were GLOWING! What am I going to do?" Robin wondered. "I know! Maybe, if I could find Selena's phone number and call her, maybe she can tell me why!" Robin said to himself, smiling. He went to his room and looked in the phone book, trying to find Selena's name and phone number. And he did. He dialed the number, hoping she will pick the phone up.  
"Hello?"  
"!Hola! Who is this?"  
"This is Robin."  
"Robin? Robin who?"  
"Robin Grayson. I used to be a member of the Flying Graysons at the circus when I was little and you worked there as a Gypsy," said Robin, hoping she would recognized him.  
"OH! DARLING?COMO ESTAS?" yelled Selena, really happy.  
"Uh, great. Um, may I somehow make take the time to ask you some questions about my eyes? I mean, you know what you did to my eyes, right?" Robin asked.  
"Si, I do! Why not meet at my place at 10:00am, on 314 Broadway Ave. and we can talk about it?" Selena asked.  
"Yeah, that would be great!" said Robin, smiling.

The next day, after he and the other Teen Titans finished their breakfast, he went out by himself and went to Selena's house on 314 Broadway Ave. Her house was a small white-brick house with four windows and a white door on it. There were nice, red roses planted on the garden on the front porch.  
Robin rang the doorbell and was surprised that Selena haven't changed one bit! "!Hola! Como estas?" Selena greeted him.  
"Muy bien! Y tu?" Robin asked in Spanish. "!Asi asi!" Selena said.  
She let him inside. "So, did some chica with emerald eyes come yet?" She asked, smirking. "Yeah, Starfire. She's really smart, beautiful, and intelligent with red ruby hair, and emerald eyes," Robin said, blushing. () "Have you tell her you love her?" Selena asked. "No," Robin said, sadly. "Don't worry, mi el hijo (pronounced me al heeho. plz don't get mad at me if I got it wrong but it means "my son") you will seek courage to tell her and IF she loves you back, then the spell will break," Selena explained. "Si, I know. Yesterday, my friends and I were stopping Mumbo Jumbo from robbing a bank and when I saw him knocking Starfire out, I got really mad which is normal, but then my eyes glowed green, which ISN'T normal! After I beated the guy, my eyes went back to normal. Of course, I didn't realize it until my friends told me and that I looked myself in the mirror to see," Robin explained.  
"Your eyes were glowing green, si?" Selena asked puzzled.  
"Yeah, why?" Robin asked. "Why it is a good thing, Robin. Because you're showing how much you care about the emerald-eye-chica and it might spark a romantic relationship with her for the rest of your lives!" She said excitedly. "AWESOME!" Robin said, feeling really, REALLY happy.  
"That is IF you two admit your love to each other BEFORE it's too late!" Selena said, worrying. "Why?" Robin asked, puzzled . "You might die after your whole body, I mean every single part of it inside and out turns green," Selena said gravely. "WHOA WHOA! WHAT! MY WHOLE BODY WILL TURN GREEN! " Robin asked in a state of shock. "It will if someone trys to hurt you true love again," said Selena seriously. "So, you must tell Starfire you love her, quick, before you die!" she said, sadly. Robin was stunned. A spark of a romantic relationship with Starfire is wonderful, but turning ALL green and die is horrible! "Don't worry, Selena I will tell her!" he said, worrying. "Just remember, Robin, you have to develop courage to tell her," Selena said.

Ch.7  
When Robin got home; he raced upstairs and got to Starfire's bedroom. He knocked on her door. Starfire opened it. "Hello, Robin," she said. "H-Hi, Starfire," Robin stammered. He's nervous because he doesn't know how is he going to tell Starfire how much he loves her without rejection. "I-I n-need to t-tell y-you s-omething," he stammered again. "All right," said Starfire. She let him in her room and they both sat on her bed. Robin stammered, "Starfire, I-I. I-I lo-. I lo- I'm madly in lo-.  
I um, I-urgh! Starfire I lo-" "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
The Alarm went off. Starfire and Robin both went downstairs to see what's going on.   
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Beast Boy screamed. The kitchen stove was on fire and flames were bursting from the stove to the floor. "Hang on, BB! I got some water!" Cyborg shouted as he sprayed the water can at the fire. Then finally, it was out.  
"What happened? " Robin, Starfire both exclaimed.  
"BB, just accidentally set the fire on," Cyborg explained. "I was trying to make tofu!" Beast Boy said quickly, so he won't get yell at. "Well, next time, be careful while cooking tofu!" said Robin who's a little disappointed with Beast Boy for almost burning the house down. 'Too bad I didn't get to confess my love to Star,' Robin thought, sadly. 'Oh, well, maybe later tonight,' he thought, hopefully.

Later at night, the Teen Titans were deciding what movie to watch. "Okay, I picked out the coolest Disney movies we could watch," said Beast Boy, holding two Disney videocassettes. "We could either watch "Tarzan" or "Beauty and the Beast". So which one looks the best?" he asked. "I'd say "Tarzan", said Cyborg. "I go with "Beauty and the Beast" said Raven. "Tarzan" said Robin. "Tarzan" said Starfire. "Tarzan" it is!" said Beast Boy. He put the movie on and sat down next to Raven on the couch. Raven was sitting next to Cyborg who was sitting next to Robin who's sitting next to Starfire.  
During the movie, when they came to a scene where Tarzan and Jane kiss, Starfire and Robin both found their hands accidentally touching each other and smiling lovey-dovey at each other. They both smiled to themselves after that.  
While Robin was walking to his room, Starfire came up to him and hugged him as she said, "Goodnight, Robin."  
"Goodnight, Starfire," said Robin, hugging her back. They hugged each other for 10-15 minutes, then let go, walked to their bedrooms and dreamed about each other.

Ch.7  
The next day, the Teen Titans have to fight another battle. This time it was the HIVE Academy robbing the bank. "Gee, don't you guys EVER give up?" Beast Boy asked the HIVE. "Like we would!" said Mammoth. He ran into Beast Boy to hurt him, but BB got out of the way and turned into a rhino and ran into Mammoth instead. Raven saw Jinx trying to get her chance to sneak in the bank. "Oh no, you don't!" said Raven as she lifted Jinx up with her powers and threw her at Mammoth. "Can't stop me now!" Gizmo shouted as he flew around Starfire trying to shoot her with his flying gadget thing. Starfire threw a starbolt at him and he fall down. However, he threw his gadget at her. "STARFIRE!" Robin screamed. He went to help her out while the other Titans defeated the HIVE and took them to jail. "Uh, guys, could you wait for me while I go to the bathroom?" Robin asked the Titans, nervously. "Sure, Robin," said Starfire. "Yeah," said Cyborg. "No problem, dude," BB responded. "Whatever," said Raven. Robin thanked them. He went into the boys' bathroom at some eat-out-pizza place. He looked himself in the mirror. but nothing new. He took his gloves off to see, then screamed.

Ch.8

Robin looked at his bare hands and they're... GREEN!COLORgreen "Oh..my..gosh. I'M TURNING COLORgreen GREEN! Robin cried. 

"What's taking him so long?" BB asked the Titans, impatiently, tapping his left foot.  
Robin comes out with a nervous smile on his face. "Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked, worrying. "Yeah, why?" Robin said, nervously. "We heard scream," Raven said, suspiciously. "Uh...Guy trouble," Robin lied. "GUY TROUBLE!" Cyborg cried. "DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" Beast Boy cried. "COME ON! BACK TO THE BATHROOM!" Cyborg shouts. They carried Robin into the bathroom as he said, "Guys, I'm fine now!"  
"Guys, I'm fine! Really!" Robin replied hopping Cy and BB wouldn't see his green hands. "Sure, you're okay?" Cy asked. "YES, ALRIGHT! GEESH!" Robin yelled, irritably.  
He stormed out the bathroom leaving the Titans confused. Then they follow him home.

Ch.9  
During the last 5 days, Starfire kept getting hurt by the bad guys the Titans had fought and Robin became greener.

Day 1: Mad Mod hit Star with a stick, and Robin's feet turned green as he punched scared Mad Mod in the face, brutally.

Day 2: Kitten kicks Starfire and calls her a ugly, alien thing. Robin got so upset, he beated the crud out of Kitten. His back turned green.

Day 3: Johnny Rancid hits Starfire with his whip and Robin kicked him for that as his neck turned green, which scared the heck out of Johnny. (Robin covered his neck with a scarf so nobody would see it).

Day 4: Dr. Light hits Starfire with his powers by accident and Robin punched and kicked him for that. His ankles went green.

day 5: Red X got Starfire stuck to the wall with his big X and tries to kiss but gets punched by a mad, mad, mad, mad Robin. His calves changed into green from white.

Ch.10

"Great! Just Great!" Robin said to himself in his room.  
"If I don't say 'I love you' to Starfire anytime, I'll die!" Robin moaned. Then, the alarm went off and Robin groaned as he went to join his friend's fight in the next torturous battle.

Plasmus was attacking the football field again. Luckily, the Teen Titans came just in time. "Okay, ya'll! Let's get this party started!" said Cyborg as he blasted his sonic boom cannon at Plasmus. "Azerath Mentrion Zenthois!" Raven chanted as she used the football equipment to throw at Plasmus from throwins some pink slime at her. BB changed into a cheetah and charged at him but went through him by accident. Star fire was about to shoot a star bolt at Plasmas but Robin pulled her hand down for a second. "Um, Star? Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her nervously. "Yes, Robin. Why?" Star fire asked, with concern. "What if you get hurt again?" he asked. () "Do not worry, Robin. I will not get hurt," said Starfire, smiling. "Um, okay," said Robin, nervously. He didn't want to force her not to fight on the other hand. Starfire levitated and shot a volley of starbolts at Plasmus. Alas, Plasmus struck her down and she laid on the ground unconsciousness. Robin's eyes glowed green and this time...he laser beamed at Plasmus! Robin leaped at Plasmus and threw a volley of birdarangs at him and struck plasmus down with his bo-staff until he's down to the ground. The Titans (excluding Starfire) and the football players stared at him in a state of shock. "What?" Robin asked them. They pointed to his arms and eyes. Robin knew why they should be scared of his eyes, but why his arms? He looked at his arms and they...are...GREEN! COLORgreenCOLORgreen  
"DUDE! WE CAN BE TWINS!" Beast Boy said. "AHHH! HE'S TURNING INTO A MONSTOR!" some cheerleader cried. "HE'S A FREAK!" some football player cried. They all ran away from Robin in fear. Starfire woke up and saw an embarrassed Robin running away from the football field and flew after him.

Ch.11

Robin ran as fast as he can to get away from anybody who called him a monster or a freak. He went deeper into the woods and stopped by a big, thick tree to catch his breath. Robin felt the raindrops falling and cover himself with his cape.  
Little did he know there was someone scary hiding in the shadows waiting for something.

Meanwhile, Starfire was flying through the woods trying to find Robin. "Robin!" she called. No answer. "Roobiin!" she called again. There was still no answer. She looked behind a big, thick, tree and you know whom she found. "Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, happily who made Robin jumped a little received a happy hug from Starfire."Robin, what happened?" Starfire asked. Since it's dark, she cannot see his green arms." You don't want to know," Robin, responded. "Why not?" Star asked. "You'll freak out and won't be my friend anymore," Robin explained. "What is something that you think I might freak out about?" Starfire asked, confused.  
"Take a look at his skin and see," a dark, creepy voice said.  
Robin and Starfire turned around to see who the voice was.  
SLADE!

Ch.12

"I know your secret, Robin. Because I sent Plasmus to discover it and he reported to me about it," Slade explained, darkly. Robin was in a state of shock. He can't believe what he just heard! "Show your skin or doom will come," Slade said, meanly. Robin, who had no choice, started to take his mask off. "No, not to me, to her," said Slade. Robin looked at Starfire. He really doesn't want to show her his green eyes nor his green skin. "Star. Promise you won't freak out?" Robin asked Star. "I promise," said Starfire, truthfully. Robin took his eye mask and gloves off. Starfire gasped to see the color of green lying on where Robin hid his hands and eyes. She stared into his eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. Then, somebody came up behind her and struck her! "Starfire!" Robin cried. He saw that it was Slade who hit her. He got really mad and shot laser beams at Slade. His legs turned green but Robin didn't care. As he and Slade were kicking and punching each other, Slade said, "You know, Robin. There are some more of your body parts that are green." "Don't remind me," Robin said, coldly. "Ah, but take a look," said Slade, as he used the knife to split Robin's sleeves open. "Your shoulders are green." Robin stared at his green shoulders. Oh no! He's turning greener and greener! Slade ripped the bottom part of Robin's shirt to show Robin his green chest, which he already knew that. "Now for the pants," said Slade, bending down to open them. "NO!" Robin screamed as he laser beamed at Slade. No way is he going to let his archenemy see the rest of his skin. Just then, a starbolt came flying down at Slade. "Leave him alone!" Starfire said. She was flying above Robin and Slade with starbolts in her hands and eyes glowing. "How very touching," said Slade, mockingly. He leaped at Starfire, but she threw a starbolt at him, again. Slade fell down and Robin kicked and punched him in the face. Rain came falling down faster as Slade punches and kicks Robin while Robin does the same thing only using birdarangs along with a bo-staff. Starfire does her best to throw a volley of starbolts at Slade and laser beamed at him. "It's time for the Teen Titans to end. Starting with Starfire. Say bye!" Slade mocked her as he threw his knife toward Starfire. Starfire was about to get out of the way, but someone came in the way and got stabbed by the knife instead. Starfire gasped to see who saved her. "ROOOOOBIIIIIIN!" she screamed. 'Azerath Mentrion Zenthois!" a voice chanted. It was Raven who started to lift Slade up with her powers and twist him. Cyborg came and hit him with a sonic cannon, which sent him flying off out of the woods. "Darn! I didn't get to do anything!" said Beast Boy. "The only thing that matters is that we got rid of Slade," said Cyborg.  
Okay, back to the crying Starfire who's trying to wake up poor Robin. "Robin? Robin, please wake up! Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice breaking. "People do..crazy things.. when they're in love," Robin answered, smiling weakly. Starfire was stunned for a second with tears still in her eyes. "Y-You mean-"  
"Yeah, Starfire. I-I love you," Robin replied. "Don't die on me!" said Starfire, noticing that he's about to stop breathing. She placed her lips on his and said, "I love you, too." Robin layed stood and heartbroken Starfire cried that she lost him. Suddenly, Robin started to glow. He glows brighter and brighter as he beging to levitate in the sky. A bright flash of blue light came soaring down and flew into Robin's eyes and the green flashing light went out of his eyes. Slowly, His green skin started to fade away as they all became white. Starfire was so surprised she couldn't speak. Robin started to fall and Starifire caught him in her arms. Robin woke up as he got his feet to the ground and smiled at Starfire. Starfire looked at Robin's eyes. They are different. Not emerald anymore, but dark, blue. "Robin?" she asked, hoping he's still the same Robin she met at the park that night. "Hey, Star," Robin said smiling. Starfire smiled lovely, at Robin and hugged him. Then, they looked into each other's eyes and thier lips touched.  
"Dude, that was beautiful," said Beast Boy to Cy and Rae who agreed.  
Robin and Starfire stopped kissing. Starfire asked Robin why he couldn't tell her about his eyes, and Robin told her that if he did Star will not be his friend anymore. Then, they all went home and lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
